Drake Kenway
, Poseidon lit. Sea King Killing Sacred Piercing Spear)}} Drake Kenway (ドレイク•ケンウエイ, Doreiku Ken'uei) is a pirate, who makes his actions real under the flag of Black Pearl, the infamous pirate crew, which motto is more than a simple daily basis of what an average pirate does. Almost acting like a Dark Guild, but on the water waves, Black Pearl makes any of members' desires come true, additionally creating mass destructions and turning everything around them into ash and dust with not giving a single reason about it. Drake is a of such dangerous pirate crew, known for his great cooking skills and taste — a reason, which caused his crewmates often call him as Salamander Grill (サラマンダー・グリル, Saramandā Guriru), something which Drake actually considers as the highest grade for his work as a cook. Even before Drake was part of his present crew, he managed to make himself a black fame in his past. Because of his origins and his actions, he received a moniker of Rogue Island's Wicked Demon (破落戸島の悪鬼, Gorotsukishima no Akki) – as he was born on Rogue Island, which is not simply his home, but the homeland of many pirates, who existed in the past. His power and battle-hungry personality only increased the pace with which he attained such moniker in youth, while the first greatest battle of Rogue Island played a major role for his alias and previous crew, The Evil Salamanders ( , Ībiru Saramandā) in their establishment. Salamanders managed to fight back the whole Rogue Island from unknown invaders, after what they became the rulers of the island. Soon enough, some mafia family came on the island and within Drake’s influence improved the life of the island. Drake became one of the closest to boss members of this family and was acting as the one, who keeps island's economy in check, yet he didn’t throw away his pirate life. Several years after an incident occurred, where merely all of Drake’s comrades, both from pirate crew and mafia were killed within the cooperative actions between three pirate crews, which were defeated by Drake in past, and another mafia family, which was in offensive relation with Drake’s familia. In rage and sorrow of lost comrades, Drake went on a rampage, ending the assault with killing all of his enemies alone, while the last living enemy referred to Drake as to demon in flames. Such words were taken by Drake in his new self-proclaimed alias of Blazing Demon of West Sea (西海の燬鬼, Saikai no Kiki), referring to where the island is located and in order to keep the unnecessary intruders away from his homeland. A pirate with tremendous power, as he survived such incident and became well-known through the world of pirates, he went on his own adventures in order to become stronger. Eventually, three years ago he became part of Black Pearl's crew, where his power level became even higher, as he managed to forge his own weapon, the Poseidon, with the power of Blade Blacksmith alone. Appearance Drake is a man, who despite his wild and at times harsh past keeps his face smiling and showing no signs of fears, when facing any enemy and/or problems. Even though he is a strange one because he is a pirate, his appearance is quite usual. Drake is a tall, muscular man, who in his mid-twenties. His trained body is a result of his life-long training and his life style as a pirate; because of what he survived, in what training he threw himself, he developed a great body, on which almost every muscle can be seen. He has grey hair which reaches his shoulder, yet he keeps it in spiky look, sweeping it upward. His look is usually relaxed, an in combination with his smile, it always conceals calmness in people around him, even though his left eye is missed. Initially, he had blue-sky eyes, which turned grey after the most gruesome incident in his life, as the post-effect of him being overdone with his Burning Spirit magic, attaining ash-like eyes. In general, when Drake has a contact with anyone aside his crew, he shows them a malevolent smile to accompany his demeanor. If talking about unique features, Drake’s most impressive is his left eye, which he lost when he was fighting his homeland back. In order to hide it from others and not being so fearsome to, at least, his crewmates, he wears an eyepatch, which actually looks like a bandage over his head and part, where the eye is located. He also wears a thin earring on his left ear, made from the same material as his own weapon, the Poseidon. Because of its magical features, Drake can actually manipulate its look, for example, if he does not want that somebody spot it. On his left ankle he has a tattoo, which he received while he was a member of mafia family. Recently, he discovered that the symbol he bears on his leg is actually the Hermit’s symbol, which has a special meaning, which he will be able to understand in near future. As a man, who is often involved in different battles, he is adapted to his surroundings, yet it didn’t save him from the two, ripping-like scars on his right side of torso, which he attained at some of such fights in past. However, within his present clothes everybody can see these scars, which often acts as a mean of intimidation. Drake’s attire is a strange one. In order to combine such meanings as "freedom", "wildness" and something else, the clothes he wears almost matches the armor of samurai in its style, not taking a resemblance to any of pirate clothes. The pirate wears extremely short coat, which is purple in color. It covers his shoulders and upper back, but he tends to leave it unworn, having it flapping around in the wind – in such way, he looks cooler by his own words. Also, as he wears the coat in such way, most part of his torso like chest and stomach is uncovered. As means of armor and a weighting agent, he wears a large metal collar that covers his neck and some part of his torso, where his pirate mark is located and a criss-cross against the torso. As for his samurai-like parts, he wears yugake and kote on his arms, while his legs are clad in yoroi hakama with tateage and suneate. Even if it unseen, in order to amortize his own kicks, he also wears kyahan, which simply works as an auxiliary for his leg armor. As final attribute of his clothes, the clothes of his lower part are accompanied with purple, kusazuri-like fabric with a length being equal to his knees – all of this really makes Drake look like a samurai in their half-ready armor, rather than a pirate. Drake himself refers to his style as if he was a samurai, who ended his fight several minutes ago, and that the clothes he wears are similar to what was left from the armor. He is often seen with his anchor-like spear, which he usually holds with his right hand and putting it on his right shoulder. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Poseidon ( , Poseidon lit. Sea King Killing Sacred Piercing Spear): coming soon... Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat *'Master Spearsmanship Specialist' *'Expert Chain Specialist' *'Expert Whip Specialist' Physical Development Enhanced Condition *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes' *'Enhanced Durability, Endurance and Stamina': *'Enhanced Agility and Dexterity' *'Enhanced Eye Perception' Assorted Skills *'Keen Intellect' *'Great Leader Capability' *'Expert Rider' *'Expert Blacksmith' Magical Development *'Great Magic Power' *'Magical Aura' Magic Molding Magic *'Water-Make' Elemental Spirit *'Burning Spirit' *'Shark Spirit' Stats Quotes Creation and Concepts Trivia *Drake's name is based on , a famous pirate and Edward Kenway, the main hero of Assassins Creed: Black Flag game, both pirate and assassin. *Drake's appearance is based off of Chōsokabe Motochika from Sengoku Basara series, otherwise known as . In history, (長宗我部元親, Motochika Chōsokabe) was a Sengoku period daimyo in Japan and the 21st chief of the Chōsokabe clan of Tosa Province; in the 1562 Battle of Asakura, Motochika defeated Motoyama Shigetoki and gained control of Shikoku Island. In the game and anime, he is depicted as daimyo of Shikoku, yet he was portraited as a pirate captain. *Drake's alias of Salamander Grill is based on several things: he was from Evil Salamanders crew; there is a real cooking device, ; the last and most important - the author often called Drake as cooker in Wiki Chat (before officially naming him), so he decided to keep it within character. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Criminal Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Pirate Category:Black Pearl Category:Black Pearl Crew